This invention relates to a radio paging receiver for being responsive to a radio call signal.
In a paging system including such a radio paging receiver, use can be made of a radio call signal carrying a call number and a message. A specific number is assigned to each radio paging receiver. When received with the radio call signal, the radio paging receiver carries out a judgement about whether or not the call number is coincident with the assigned specific number. When the call number is coincident with the assigned specific number, the radio paging receiver announces a call to a user of the paging receiver and makes a display unit display the message as a received message.
Recently, various proposals have been made in order to increase a function of such a radio paging receiver. One of the proposals is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 15721/1990. In this proposal, collation-is made between the received message and a specific message preliminarily memorized. With reference to a result of the collation, an announcing mode is changed, for example, to announcement by sound generation or intermittent light emission of an LED. More particularly, the announcing mode is changed in dependence upon whether or not the received message is coincident with the specific message.
It is assumed that the paging receiver receives the radio call signal carrying the call number alone. In this event, the function of the above-mentioned proposal is unavailable. This is because it is impossible to carry out the collation.